The present invention relates to garments and suspension systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to an absorbent article including an absorbent garment and a multi-component suspension and attachment system for the garment.
Undergarments for adult incontinence are generally characterized by the use of a pair of elastic straps in combination with a generally rectangular garment. Other than the incorporation of generally longitudinally-extending elastic members, these garments are commonly formed of non-stretchable materials. The elastic straps releasably attach to the front and back portions of the garment and stretch in use in an attempt to hold the garment up and about the wearer and in proper position to receive and contain urine. One drawback of such undergarments is that movements of the wearer may significantly impact the position and comfort of the garment. The garment may assume a position that is not advantageous for receiving liquid, and may even create gaps adjacent the wearer.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an improved garment and strap suspension and attachment system that enhances garment fit and wearer comfort.
In response to the discussed deficiencies in the prior art, a new absorbent article has been developed. In one embodiment, an absorbent article includes a garment having a longitudinal axis, a first waist region, a second waist region, and a crotch region intermediate and interconnecting the first and second waist regions. The first waist region is adapted to elongate in a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The absorbent article also includes a pair of separate elastomeric trap members, each having opposite ends adapted to attach to the waist regions.
In this embodiment, the first waist region is adapted to elongate in the transverse direction of the absorbent article. During use, the strap members tend to function in conjunction with the first waist region to maintain the garment up and about the wearer without sagging. In particular, the strap members tend to pull upward and outward on the waist regions of the garment. The outward or transverse component of this force tends to elongate the first waist region substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the garment.
One beneficial result is that the elastomeric properties of the strap members cause the first waist region to elongate to a larger surface area. The amount of transverse elongation increases from a relatively small amount adjacent the crotch region to its maximum near the longitudinal end edge of the first waist region. Consequently, a greater portion of the wearer""s lower abdomen or buttocks is thereby covered by the first waist region. The elongatable first waist region may be positioned toward either the front or the back of the wearer, or alternatively, both the first and the second waist regions may be adapted to elongate in the transverse direction of the absorbent article.
The first waist region suitably comprises an elongatable material. In one particular embodiment, for instance, the first waist region may comprise a material that is adapted to elongate up to a maximum elongation without tending to retract to its unstretched state. In other embodiments, however, the first waist region comprises an elastomeric material to facilitate proper positioning of the garment. The combination of the elastomeric strap members and the elastomeric first waist region working in series causes the absorbent portion of the garment to undergo less shifting during use. Also, the combination of the elastomeric strap members and-the elastomeric first waist region provides improved comfort by distributing the elastic forces about a greater portion of the circumference of the wearer.
An absorbent article according to another embodiment includes a garment having a longitudinal axis, a first waist region, a second waist region, and a crotch region intermediate and interconnecting the first and second waist regions. The garment includes an expansion panel disposed in both the first and second waist regions and adapted to elongate in a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. An absorbent structure of the garment is disposed on the expansion panel in the crotch region. A pair of separate elastomeric strap members that each have opposite ends that are adapted to attach to the waist regions.
This embodiment allows for transverse extensibility in both waist regions through the use of a single expansion panel that extends substantially the full length of the absorbent article. To contain moisture in the storage assembly, the expansion panel may comprise a liquid impermeable material, or the absorbent article may comprise a separate liquid impermeable moisture barrier bonded to the expansion panel. The crotch region of the garment may, in one embodiment, be coated with a non-elastic polymer so this portion of the garment does not stretch. Alternatively, the absorbent article may comprise nonextensible zones between the crotch region and the waist regions to isolate the extension and/or elastic properties of each region.
Numerous features and advantages of the present invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate the preferred embodiments of the invention. Such embodiments do not represent the full scope of the invention. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the full scope of the invention.